


Dinner and Diatribes

by Multishipperlove



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, M/M, Modern magic AU, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Syldor Vessar's A+ Parenting, bigoted character, but no explicit slurs or anything in the text, cursing, homophic character, more a general sense of disapproval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove
Summary: An invitation to his little sister's birthday dinner brings more complications for Vax than he would have liked to, since the "plus one" rule clearly excludes one of his two wonderful lovers. To his relief, his partners try not to make a big deal out of it.





	Dinner and Diatribes

**Author's Note:**

> There are details and some stuff about the relationship between Vax, Gilmore and Keyleth that unfortunately didn't make it into the story, but I hope it is understandable without those thoughts. I might turn this into a series if I want to explore it further. Please let me know what you think! :D

“We got mail, brother.”

Vex settles down beside him at the breakfast tabel and drops a letter on his plate. Seeing the crest and the heavy, expensive material the letter is made off, Vax groans. Messages from Syngorn are never good news.

“What does he want now?” he mutters as he reaches for it, seeing as his sister is already a step ahead and is skimming through her own letter. “It's not so bad,” she tells him after a moment, as his fingers are still hovering over the envelope. “It's an invitation to dinner, for Velora's birthday apparently.”

“Huh. Well, that's nice,” he agrees, finally unfolding the piece of paper and skimming through it himself. It only takes him a second to find the catch though.

“Mother _fucker_! You can't tell me he didn't do that on purpose!”

Vex startles at his sudden outburst, watching in surprise as he slams the letter down on the table and leans back in his chair to sulk, a deep frown on his face. “Did what?” she askes, honestly not sure what he's so upset about. There was nothing too horrible in her letter, it actually seemed quite formal and like a run-of-the-mill, not-personalized-except-for-the-name, invitation.

“It says we're allowed to bring a plus one,” he tells her, eyes towards the floor and still obviously upset. It still takes her a moment to realize the problem.

“Oh. Ooooh! Well, maybe he....forgot?” It's a poor attempt at consoling him, and they both know it. It's not something their father would just forget. “I mean, I'm pretty sure he just send everyone the same text and only changed the names in the beginning...you can still ask.”

“Yeah, because he'll surely be overjoyed if I ask to bring both my girlfriend _and_ my boyfriend to the table,” he sighs. “Let's be real, he probably did this on purpose. Sure, I can call anyway, just to piss him off, but that won't get me anywhere...”

  
“Oh just try it!” Vex huffs, picking up a blueberry from their table and throwing it at his head. He catches it, but she gets her point across anyway. “Fine, fine. I'll do it later,” he promises with another heavy sigh. “For now, how about we actually eat something? You know, before this turns into a food fight.”

 

* * *

 

Vax keeps his promise and calls their father's estate during his lunch break. Instead of his father though, he gets Devana on the phone. Talking to her is a lot more pleasant, since she actually has the habit to show the twins some basic decency, and they just talk for a few minutes before Vax gets to the invitations.

“So, hey, listen, about Velora's birthday... Vex and I are very happy to come, of course. I don't think either of us has checked their calendars yet but it shouldn't be a problem, I'm sure we'll be there,” he starts, wanting to make that clear first. They might have a ton of issues with their father, but the twins love their little sister to death and they would use every excuse available to see her.

“I have a question concerning the invitations though, it only says plays one...” he tapers off and can already hear Devana sigh on the other end, so he gives her time to speak. When she does, it's not exactly something he wants to hear. “Yes, I figured that was why you called. I'm sorry, Vax'ildan, but you know what your father thinks about your– relationships. I'm sure Velora would have loved to see both Keyleth and Shaun, but for her sake, do not fight your father on this. It will only lead to to trouble.”

His blood boils at her words, at the idea that he is supposed to sit quiet and let his father's bigotry ruin an evening for him that would otherwise be quite pleasant. But he knows there is no changing anyone's mind, even if he argued with them for the next three weeks straight.

A few deep breaths calm him down again, and he finally finds himself able to answer his stepmother. He loves the woman, but of all people, he wonders why she chose his father, why she's so willing to throw her own values under the bus just to keep the man happy. It's frustrating, but at this point he's used to dealing with it.

“Alright, well. Can't say I'm not disappointed, but– I don't know. I'll see what I can do,” he mutters, not really waiting for an answer this time before he quickly says good bye and hangs up. He's got some difficult decisions to make, and he has to talk to his partners, which also meant he could forget about his date night with Gilmore. So much for a relaxing evening.

 

* * *

 

Gilmore doesn't seem too upset when he calls to tell him that they're having a maintenance night instead, which is a small relief. They have these nights on the regular anyway, but he doesn't want to wait over a week for the next one, on the risk of ending up in an even worse headspace.

Keyleth is the first to arrive at the twins' apartment that evening but Gilmore isn't far behind, and it doesn't take the three of them very long to end up on the couch in one giant pile. “So, are you finally going to tell us what the meeting's for?” Keyleth asks after a few minutes, seeing as Vax isn't very forthcoming with any information. Not that she doesn't enjoy their current position, but her boyfriend seems nervous and she would very much like to change that.

“We got letters from out father this morning,” he finally replies, hands still busy with a loose string on one of the cushions, and his partners share a meaningful look over his head. With Syldor's involvement, his mood isn't surprising.

After some gentle prodding from Shaun, they are finally told the whole story, including the conversation with Devana earlier that day.

“So, you see, there's just a bunch of options here and they all suck,” Vax sighs, about to wrap up. “I could refuse to go, but then I don't get to see Velora and she would be terribly disappointed. And if I go, I can only bring one of you, which is extremely unfair to the other. Or I go alone, which would also upset Velora because she fucking adores both of you. Not to mention that I don't really want to go by myself.”

“You still have your sister and Percy though, right?” Keyleth asks, a bit confused. “Or are they not coming?”

“No, no they are. Vex wouldn't miss Velora's birthday for anything. But it's not really the same, you know,” he answers, pouting slightly.

Gilmore draws Vax closer to himself and presses a kiss to his forehead, hoping that he can ease his fears a bit. “We all know that your father approves of your relationship with dear Keyleth more than he does with me. So to spare all of us some trouble, I will volunteer to stay.” Vax is about to protest, but he isn't done yet. “Since the restaurant that's mentioned in the invitation is rather high-end, I'm sure they don't allow any dogs either. So how about I wait up for all four of you back here and take care of Trinket while you're gone?”

“If you're really okay with that, I think it's the best solution we can come up with,” Keyleth agrees, though she's still worried about hurting Gilmore's feelings with that decision. “At least that way you two won't have to listen to too many homophobic comments. We can deal with the rest.”

Vax doesn't look any happier, but they can see he's about to give in. The pout is telling.

“Fine, I'll talk to Vex about the Trinket thing,” he sighs. “But just for the record, I still don't like this.”

“We know, and neither do we,” Gilmore assures him. “But I swear, Trinket and I will be fine. And when you all come back, at least you'll have someone to complain to.”

 

* * *

 

It does not remain the only conversation about the coming birthday dinner, but they do not change their mind over the course of the next three weeks either. Vex is, as expected, very pleased about having a dog sitter for the evening. She hadn't realized that she wouldn't be able to bring Trinket at first and, after Vax telling her about Gilmore's idea, had spend a few minutes cursing their father as well, just for choosing a place where she couldn't bring her dog. As with most things, they agreed that it had probably been done on puporse.

But now the evening in question has arrived, and both the twins as well as their respective dates are trying to get ready in time. Not an easy feat with four people running through the tiny apartment, yelling at each other over hogging the bathroom, and one excited dog in the middle of it all.

Vax is especially thankful for Gilmore in that moment, since he manages to bring a minimum of calm into the whole affair. He keeps Trinket distracted at the right moments, helps with finding discarded pieces of clothing or putting on the right accessory.

In a central moment he catches Vax, still running around topless and in a single sock, around the waist and forces him to stop for a second, to join him on the couch instead. “Breath, my bird, it's not going to be as bad as you're making it out to be right now. You're getting yourself worked up,” he mutters, as he takes the brush from Vax' hand and starts doing his hair. The body in his lap relaxes, slowly, as his boyfriend starts to match his own breathing.

“I'm trying, but it's hard,” Vax mutters, practically melting in Gilmore's lap now as the man starts to braid his hair. It's nothing too spectacular, Vax himself is still the best when it comes to complicated up-dos and filigree braiding work, but once his partners had realised how much he loved to have his hair played with, they had taken it upon themselves to learn more than just a few basics.

He ends up with a high ponytail, a few braided strands worked into it, and colorful glass beads working their way through places on the left side. It's beautiful, and he thanks Gilmore with a chaste kiss to the lips before being let go. “Thanks, babe, I appreciate it.”

“Are you already done being dressed? I have to say, you look quite delicious.”

He scoffs at the wide grin his lover is sporting now and playfully flicks him on the nose. “Restrain yourself, would you. And no, I'm not leaving without a shirt. I just need to wait for Kiki to clear my room, then I can actually finish up...”

He stops for a second, just looking at his lover. Gilmore can sense the question that's coming.

“You sure you're okay with this? We could still... think of something else. Probably.”

Yes, there it is. He chuckles softly and shakes his head, drawing Vax a bit closer again. “And what would that be, my bird? Stop worrying, I told you I would be fine. Trinket and I are going to have a wonderful evening by ourselves, and once you're back you'll have someone to rant to who isn't competely emotionally drained yet. Besides, you'd never forgive yourself for missing your sister's birthday.”

“I know,” Vax whines, trying to pull back a bit but Gilmore won't let him. “I just hate leaving you here. If my father wasn't such a dick-”

“That would make a lot of things easier, but we both know it's not going to happen,” he replies calmly before pressing a kiss to Vax' exposed belly. “Now go and get ready, I'm pretty sure I just heard your bedroom door open.”

As if on cue, Keyleth walks in on them. She doesn't say anything when she sees them in the rather intimate embrace, but walks a bit closer and offers a comforting hand to both. Gilmore takes full advantadge of that and pulls her down to the couch, right beside him. “Would you tell your boyfriend that he has about ten minutes to finish getting dressed? For some reason he's not listening to me,” he jokes, getting both of the others to at least smile.

“You heard the man, don't make him repeat himself,” Keyleth says, giving Vax a wicked grin as she pushes him away from them. All she gets in return is his tongue stuck out to her, which makes his nose curl up in an adorable way, but before she can say that he's already walked out of the room.

“Ten minutes is a generous estimate, I think we're already late,” she tells Gilmore instead, who just smiles and wraps an arm around her so she can rest her head on his shoulder. “I know, dear, but let's not stress him more than he already is. Besides, Vex and Percy don't seem to be done yet either.”

 

* * *

 

By the time they are all in the car and ready to go, they are twenty minutes late. With Vex reckless driving, and Percy screaming in the passenger seat, they cut it back down to five. Which is an amazing achievement, but doesn't save them from some very disapproving looks from their father as they finally join the small gathering at the reserved table.

The twins don't recognize most of the other six people which have apparently been invited, only one of them who they are pretty sure is one of Velora's private tutors. Vax isn't sure why their father would only invite a bunch of stuffy grown ups to the birthday dinner of a twelve year old, he just hopes she was allowed to have a party of her own, with actualy friends, as well. He makes a mental note to ask her later.

Despite Syldor's looks they take a moment to each hug the girl and wish her a happy birthday, as well as many more to come. They also promise her presents, but that they'll have to save that for after dinner.

When all four of them are finally seated, their their father has at least enough decency to introduce them to everyone. Vax doesn't listen and he's pretty sure Kiki is too nervous to actually pay attention to the names and ranks which are spouted off, so he just squeezes her hand under the table and gives her a reassuring look while Vex and Percy actually do their best to remember the introductions.

“Well, your little tardiness aside,” Five minutes, Vax thinks to himself, five fucking minutes. But of course he has to make a big deal out of it. “I'm glad you were able to join us today,” Syldor starts, as everyone else goes back to the menu. Velora starts kicking her feet back and forth a bit under the table, dying to talk to her siblings, but she knows she's not supposed to interrupt when her father's speaking. She hates small talk.

“How was the ride, a lot of traffic?”

Vex, always the diplomat, shakes her head. “It was rather relaxed, really. We couldn't find a proper parking space, is all.”

Percy rolls his eyes beside her, amusing Vax and Keyleth, but Vex drives her elbow in his gut in return. To his credit, he manages to cover the pained sound that escapes him with a fake cough. The other people around the table don't seem to pick up on it, but Velora is absolutely delighted with their antics.

Drowning his father and sister out for a moment Vax leans over to her. “So, how's my favorite elven sister doing?” he asks her with a smile, and seeing her light up at the small bit of attention makes his heart clench. He really wishes they could spend more time with her.

“I'm good! I had a really fun day so far,” she tells him, the enthusiam clear in her voice. “I even got some really cool stuff for my birthday.”

“Ooooh, really? You'll have to tell me all about that,” he replies, only too happy to encourage her.

Meanwhile, the conversation between Vex and Syldor has shifted into relationship territory, and if Vax had been paying a bit more attention he would have seen how uncomfortable his twin was. Percy had jumped in by now though, which she was thankful for. With his family, he was a lot more used to this kind of talk.

“So, you have been together for a while. How long has it been, again?” Syldor asks, taking a sip from his wine.

“Three years, father,” Vex replies, seeking out Percy's hand under the table. “And we are very happy with the way things are.”

“So no thoughts about marriage yet?” He's looking at her now with this unbearable gaze. A look that seems to go right through her, as if it doesn't really matter if he's talking to her or to the wall beind them. Her fingers finally find Percy's, and she is glad for his somewhat grounding presence. “What about children, Vex'ahlia? Surely, with Percival's standing, you two are expected to take some kind of next step soon.”

She can almost hear the accusation of doing so while not being married, or the audacity to have a relationship at all when you have no plans to get married, and she wants to scream at the hyprocrisy of it all. Percy can see that she may be about to say something she will regret, and helps out.

“Good sir, as much as I appreciate the sentiment, I think this is something we will discuss between the two of us. Be assured, my family has no more say in the matter than you do.” Which is to say none, but saying it outright would be rude. He isn't sure, however, if Syldor has taken it as the insult it was supposed to be. He simply nods. “Very well. I just imagined that you, as the head of a royal family, would have to uphold certain responsabilities. But of course, that is a matter between the two of you.”

The conversations ends with that. He talks to some of the other guests for a while, and until they have all ordered and gotten their food, there is some peace at the table. During the meal though, he starts zeroing in on Vax and Keyleth instead.

Vax, never as worried about pleasing their father as Vex but not wanting to cause any trouble either, tries to keep the answers short and the focus on himself. Keyleth has one hand on his thigh, and by the time Syldor asks, rather nonchalantly, if they're planning to move in together soon, he's really starting to feel her fingernails.

“No, I think Vex and I are still pretty happy with sharing,” he answers. “And finding an apartment for three people, with enough space for all of us, would take a lot of time and money.” His father's expression turns sour at the mention of a third party being involved, but he doesn't call attention to it. Neither of the other guests seems to have noticed either, the ones who are listening most likely expecting the third one to be Vex.

Velora is the one who breaks through the ignorance, and the accepted bliss that comes with it. “I think it would be nice if you all moved in together though. Where is Shaun anyway? I was really hoping he'd come...”

For a moment, Vax entertains the idea of telling her that Shaun wasn't invited, and that her father is an asshole. But for the sake of family he once more swallows his pride. “I'm sorry, sweetie, he couldn't make it. I should have told you earlier, but with being late and all we kinda forgot. He made sure to give us a present for you though!”

She smiles at that, still a bit sad but at least seeming satisfied with the answer. “Okay... but next time you have to bring him, you have to promise.”

“We'll try,” he tells her, refusing to look over to his father for a reaction. “Next time you'll get all three of us. Right, Keyleth?” His girlfriend nods and leans over to Velora with a very serious face, holding out her pinky. “Yeah, next time we'll make it work. Pinky promise.”

Verloa giggles at the pretended seriousness but oblieges anyway, hooking her pinky with Keyleth's. “No one does that anymore, we're way too old for pinky promises.”

“Oh nonsese, they don't lose meaning just because you're suddenly a few years older,” Vax tells her amused.

Syldor uses that moment to get involved again. “Whatever your opinion is on this, I do think there comes a time where we need to put away childish things.” Vax hates how his youngest sister deflates at that, before immediately sitting up a bit straighter. She doesn't really look at him anymore though, only at their father.”

“I think it is about time to head home anyway. It is getting late,” the man continues, but Percy interrupts him before he can get any further, even as the other guests already start to gather their bearings. “It would be a shame to leave without getting Velora her gifts first, wouldn't it. Why don't all of you get ready to leave, take care of the check and all, and we will go ahead and take the birthday girl outside for a few minutes?”

“I think that's a wonderful idea,” Devana steps in, before Syldor can protest. “Velora, take your jacket please, it has gotten quite cold outside.”

The twelve year old, who had still seemed quite dejected a second ago, was now smiling again from ear to ear and nodded quickly.

“No worries, we got it all covered. We will see you outside in a few minutes,” Percy assures them, getting up with their small group of four and helping Velora into her coat before herding them all outside. The girl is skips ahead, all the way to the rather beaten up mini van.

Vax opens the trunk and lets her sit down inside, telling her to close her eyes. The present are wrapped, but he insists that it's more fun that way anyway.

The first one they press into her hands is rather heavy, carefully wrapped in blue and silver. It's simple, but Velora still does her best to unpack it without damaging anything. Way too restrained for a twelve year old, Vax thinks.

“It's from me and Percy, I really hope you like it,” Vex tells her, biting her lip as she watches the unpacking. “We can al-”

She's interurpted by a very excited squeal and a very sudden hug, as Velora has finally gotten the last of the wrapping off and was left with a book on her favorite animal, as well as a gift card to a nearby national park where the endangered species supposedly still lives. “Thank you thank you thank you! I always wanted to go there, but everyone's always so busy,” she says, staring down at the coupon with a wide smile. “Now I have an excuse to go!”

“Well, if everyone else is so busy, we would be more than happy to take you,” Vex offers, just as excited as he sister now. “I mean, if your parents allow it. We could make a day out of it. We can ask your mother when she comes and gets you in a few minutes, how about that?”

“Yeah! That would be so cool... thank you, again. You too, Percy.” She hugs him as well, a bit more politely restrained, but Percy's having none of it. He squeezes her tightly for a second before letting go again, one hand still rubbing her back. “I'm glad you like it. We can't promise that we'll actually see an owlbear out there, but I'm sure it's going to be a fun experience anyway.”

“Yeah, because there's nothing more fun than tracking through a forest with my sister all day,” Vax throws in sarcastically, but the joke is obvious in his voice. “Just make sure she doesn't leave the two of your behind because you're too slow. And, speaking of too slow, time for the next present.”

It makes Velora giggle again, but she dutifully closes her eyes and holds her hands out for the next parcel. “This one's not as big,” she mumbles, opening her eyes again to reveal a hastily wrapped box, thinner than the book but not as light as the outside would make it seem. Keyleth and Vax both look on sheepishly as she easily discards the colorful paper that they had thrown on it, only noticing in the last second that they should probably wrap it up before presenting her with it. The wodden box inside is prettier though, and Velora stares in awe at the artistic and richly decorated dagger she is presented with.

“Don't worry, it isn't an actual weapon,” Vax assures her, as he carefully takes the box from her and lets her hold the dagger itself.

“It's a traditional Ashari dagger, used for ceremonial purpo.ses, so it could be sharpened, but we figured we'd wait with that until you really know how to use it,” Keyleth tells her, as Velora wraps her fingers around the shaft and lifts it up. “It's beautiful,” she whispers.

“I'm glad you think so! Usually, Ashari children are allowed to pick up a ceremonial piece themselves, and most do it around your age. It's a tradition we try to keep active in the community and that we like to share, so I'm really happy that you like it,” Keyleth continues.

“Just, maybe don't tell your parents about it yet,” Vax says quickly. “I'll teach you how to use it one day, I swear.”

Velora beams at them both and hugs them as well, before carefully putting the dagger back in it's box and hiding it in her coat. “I'll take good care of it, I promise.”

“That's what I like to hear,” Vax replies with a grin, then reaches over to tap her nose. “But we're not quite done yet, close your eyes again.”

As she does, he takes out a third box, this one rather small. But what it lacks in size it makes up for in looks, the heavy wrapping paper is a dark purple with golden embellishment, and if the colours weren't enough, the big bow on top basically screams Gilmore.

“I already told you, Shaun is really sorry that he couldn't make it. So instead he wanted to make it up to you and insisted on getting his own present for you. Go ahead.”

Under the lavish paper is a jewlery box, covered with red satin, and as she carefully opens it, the first thing she sees is another coupon. This one for Gilmore's own shop. They know that she's only been there twice, but both times she was utterly fascinated with all the magic items and potions and other knick knacks, so the excitement over that one is expected. The item underneath the coupon is a different matter, since Gilmore had refused to tell even his lover and best friend what he'd fabricated for her.

They can now see that the box holds a pair of earrings, another piece of paper wedged between them. She picks it up and starts to read the note, not letting them in on the secret yet. But the growing smile assures them that it is another well picked present.

“This is so cool,” she mumbles, finally taking one of the earrings out and taking a closer look. “He says they're enchanted, and that I can use them like a phone if I just attune to them first... I've never had an atunement item before! He also said he can make more of them if I want some for me and my friends, but for now he only had enough time for two of them.”

“I've heard of those, never actually seen one though,” Percy mumbles, leaning over to get a better look at well. He knew that this type of item had gone a bit out of style after the invention of smart phones, and not only because the technological devices are cheaper. There were still people though, especially the ones already inclined towards magic, who prefered a direct line of communication that didn't require cell service or remembering any numbers. “That's... quite the gift. Who are you going to give the second earring to?” he asks.

Velora ponders it for a bit before holding the box out to them. No one in particular, just the group. “I want one of you to wear it! If you don't tell Dad about it, I could talk ot you guys whenever I want to. Please?”

Of course, none of them are able to say no to that. “If you're absolutely sure, we'd be happy to take it with us,” Vex tells her, taking the box for now. “We can take turns wearing it, if you'd like that.”

They get an excited nod as Velora is already busy with putting the earring in. “How long until it works?” she asks, instead of answering Vex' question first. The older sister just chuckles and dons the other earring. If Velora does change her mind later, they could mail it back. “About half an hour now, it's not too long.”

They spend a few more minutes fussing over the earrings and her other presents, and by the time Devana comes to get her she's thanked them about fifty more times and made them promise to hand the second earring over to Gilmore as soon as they get home. They share one last group hug before she finally agrees to leave with her mother, who just looks very tired and reliefed that the day is over.

As the two walk over to a black limousine, Syldor apparently already inside since he isn't waiting for them, she turns around one last time and waves at them before finally disappearing.

“Well, that could have gone worse,” Keyleth finally says, breaking the silence that has fallen over their small group. “Right...?”

“Yeah, it could have,” Vex agrees with a sigh. “Still wasn't a walk in the park though. Which reminds me, we forgot to ask Devana about the day at the national park.”

They all groan, but there's nothing they can do about it now. “Let's just get home, before we remember anything else we should have done but didn't,” Vax sighs. “Also, Stubby, I'm driving. I'm not letting you crash the car just because you're suddenly distracted by the earring.”

Vex shrugs and hands the keys over. “Fair enough, it's your car anyway. I only insisted on getting us here because I'm the fastest driver, and you all know it.”

 

* * *

 

They do make it home savely, and with less terrified screaming than on the way to the restaurant. Velora, as expected, contacts them while still in the car, telling Vex that she is already home and in bed and that her parents have discovered neither the dagger nor the earring. So Daddy dearest hasn't actually installed magic detectors at his house yet, Vax thinks to himself, as Vex loudly repeates the information she's getting over the earring for everyone else. Good to know.

An hour into their drive though, and way past midnight, Vex was able to convince their sister to go to sleep for now, with the promise that she could talk to Gilmore the next morning.

The man in question is still waitung up for them as they get back to the apartment, being as quiet as possible on the stairs to avoid any angry neighbours. After a few minutes of sorting coats and shoes and greeting both Trinket and Gilmore, all six of them sink down on the couch in the living room with varying degrees of exhaustion. At least the sorcerer himself still seems to be in a good mood, as he watches them with an amused smile. “So... how did it go? Any major complaints? Do I need to put a curse on your father after all?”

“Nah, I think we'll pass,” Vax chuckles, leaning agains his lover a bit more heavily, Keyleth already stretched out over both of them. “I mean, not that he wouldn't deserve it for some shit or other, but I think Velora deserves to keep both her parents for now...”

“Speaking of Velora, she absolutely adored your gift!” Vex tells him, on the other side of Gilmore but leaning more into Percy, who looks the least tired of them all. Probably because he is used to the hours. “Can I ask why the earrings of all things though?”

Gilmore smiles slightly and shrugs. “Just figured she could use them... and I can see that she gave the second one back to you, good.”

“Ah, so that was intentional,” Vax mumbles, already half asleep by now. “I was wondering about that...”

“Not quite intentional, no. But I was hoping she would use it that way. What better gift than to stay in more permanent contact with her siblings, don't you think?” He sounds very smug about his answer, and Vax thinks he would kiss the man if he wasn't so tired. “You glorious bastard. Just when I thought I couldn't love you any more than I already do.”

 


End file.
